Cindergrella is a Pity Woman
by ShiroShinjuChan
Summary: "oh pangeran.. Cindergrella ingin bertemu denganmu.." Yak, disini Grell sang aktor atau mungkin aktris akan berperan sebagai Cinderella.


**Kuroshitsuji by Yana toboso**

**Cindergrella is a Pity Woman by ShiroShinjuChan**

_Hai haii chuu..!_

Kenalkan, namaku Cindergrella, gadis manis ini tinggal dengan seorang ibu tiri dan dua kakak tiri. Yah, aku sih bukan keluarga kandung mereka. Jelas banget, liat aja tampang aku dan keluargaku, jauuh boo.. Di cerita ini sang ibu tiri gak terlalu sering menyiksa. Cuma kayaknya agak mirip anak-anak dirumah sakit jiwa di jalan Sudirman sana (dimana?).

Tingkahnya misterius, dan terkadang menjijikkan. Rambut abu-abu panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, bagaikan.. um, bagaikan kain pel yang belum dicuci mungkin? Berkat keanehan ibu tiriku inilah yang membuat ayahku melarikan diri ke Abyss (?) dan tak pernah balik lagi, ohh bang Toyiib.. Oh iya, sampai lupa deh, ibuku namanya aadaalaah.. Underteko! (SFX: JREENG)

Lalu kakak tiriku yang pertama namanya Ronaldia, orangnya narsiiis banget. Sainganku dalam soal fashion. Tapi masih mending kalau cuma gitu, 'WARIA' itu yang sering ia bilang padaku.

Kakak yang satu lagi namanya Willia. Orangnya cuek, sadis, dan mementingkan diri sendiri. Rambutnya jadul, pbelah pinggir jidat lebar, culun deh pokoknya (gampared by William). Hari-hariku terasa…

**DUG DUG DUG DUAAAGH**

"Oi! Cepet buka pintuu oi!"

Tsk.. Rese' amat dah.. Orang belum selesai nulis diary digedor-gedor lagi.. "Iya kak, sebentar.. Uhuk." Jawabku dengan acting tentu saja.

"Gezz.. Udah cepet!" Yaya, aku pun bangkit dari kasur untuk membuka pintu. **KRIEET**. Pintu terbuka. "Ada apa sih, kek?" Tanyaku. "Kek kek kek, kakak!" Ronaldia mendaratkan pukulan di kepala ku dengan gaya yang trendy, oh yeah, aku kalah.

"Maaf, kak. Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kakak kesini?" Tangisku.

"Rumput di halaman sudah tinggi"

"So?"

"Direbus"

"Eh?"

"Ya dipotong doong, cabus! Masa di rebus?"

"Cabus apaan? Lha, kan kakak yang nyuruh rebus?"

"Cabe busuk! Rambutmu kan merah! Arrrgh.. Udah, potong aja sana." Ronaldo, eh, Ronaldia tampak kesal. Aku segera berlari-lalu-jatuh-kesandung-gaun-kumal-ku untuk mengambil deathscythe.

* * *

"Aaah.. Gak bisa. Deathscythe-ku kan gergaji.. Hmm.. Aha! Aha aha I like it!" Sebuah bohlam 5 watt muncul di kepalaku.

RRRR RRRR RRR

"Heh, waria motong rumput.."

**DEG**

Sialan. Siapa tuh yang dimaksud? Kayaknya semua orang jadi pada manggil aku waria ya..

"Huh, kau juga gak pantas jadi seorang wanita, Ciela" Aku mendengus, memang dia itu siapa? (tetangga, dia tetangga) dasar bocah.

"AP-"

"Cielaa!"Ppanggil seseorang dari rumah Ciela.

"Aah.. Iya!" Sahut Ciela. "Ini belum selesai, yu ai belom end." Ciela berusaha meniru gaya yang ada di tivi tivi . "Pergi aja gih, makan sana. Biar tinggi." Jawabku C-U-E-K.

**DUAGH**

"What the hell are you doing, huh?" Ronaldia! Masih dendamkah ia padaku?

" Ma deathscythe! How cruel! How dare! How.. how many!" Baru kali ini kulihat dia nangis-nangis gini. Wow. Eh.. Gak, gak, bukan itu yang diomongin sekarang. Sekarang saatnya berkelahi secara betina antara dikau dan daku. Fuhuuuh

"Hey, tenang, nanti gaunmu rusak, Ron" Willia datang memisahkan kami.

"Ng? Gaun? Mau kemana kalian?" Kuperhatikan mereka satu-satu. Gaunnya itu.. (terserah imajinasi anda, author kurang jago masalah fesien)

"Heuheuheuh.. Kami ya? Slurp.. Mau ke.. Hihihi.. Ke pesta dansaah" Iew.. Si kain pel kamseupay dateng.

"Yup! Dan aku akan menikahi pangeran Sebastiano!" Ih ke-pedean lu, Ron.

"Karna itulah kau ditugaskan menjaga rumah hingga kami pulang, sekian." Willia menyodorkan daftar kerjaan. Eh, kerjaan?

* * *

"BABAAY CINDERGRELLOO!" Mereka kecuali Willia melambai-lambai (baca: melambaikan tangan). Ya ampun.. Nyebut namaku aja salah.. Iew.. Kamseupiew deh..

**BOOFF**

"GYAA.. Eh, KYAAA!" A-ada yang muncul!

"Aku.. Adakah.. Peri.. Dari.. China.." Loh, emang ada peri cina? Matanya segaris doang, bisa ngeliat gak tuh?

"Tentu.. Saja..Bisa..!" Astaga.. Dia baca pikiranku.

"Ng.. Etto, harusnya kan aku bekrja dulu lalu galau sambil nangis di bawah meja.. Baru kau muncul. Coba baca skenarionya." Aku membolak-balik scenario dari sang author.

"Kubilang.. Aku.. Lau.."

"Tadi kan kau bilang hantu cina. Kok jadi Lau? Dan plis deh, gue gak ngerti nih."

"Namaku Lau, bodoh.. Aku.. Tau.. Aku tau kau.. Mau apa.." Sumpah ini orang lebih mirip zombie daripada peri.

"Ma-masa?"

"Ya.. Kau mau ke.. Pesta pangeran kan?"

"Gak, aku mau online mumpung ga ada orang" (kerjaan tiap hari author)

"Ssh.. Bodoh, di scenario kau mau kesana!" ha ha.. terserah deh..

"Oke oke, cepat ubah aku." Haah nyerah deh, toh di istana ada free wi-fi.

"Loh kau gak bisa berubah sendiri?"

"ENGGAK LAH HELLOWW?"

"Waah berarti aku harus manggil peri lain.. Datanglah! SUMINAH!"

**BOFF**

"Nehi.. Nehi.. Peri India datang.. Ada apa?" Ah sekarang orang India. Zaman sekarang banyak peri luar negeri ya..? "Namamu?" tanyaku.

"SOMA! Bukan Suminah!" Geramnya. "Ok ok.. Aku tak peduli namamu, cepat ubah aku."

"Yak, sekarang ambilah sebuah apel dan kucing."

"kok apel dan kucing"

"Emang ente mau nyari labu sama tikus? Masih untung ane kasih gampang."

"Ayay!"

**SRET SRET DRAP DRAP DOR** (yang terakhir abaikan)

"Siap!"

"Good, nah dibantu ya.. Bim salabhim jadi cewek.. Pra prak prak!"

**GUBLAAR!**

"Wah cantiknya, kereta dan diriku ini.. Thank you, Fairy Mother!" Aku bergegas ke kereta cantik.

"Eits, ada syaratnya. Semua ini hanya berlaku hingga jam 8 malam. Dan aku bukan ibu peri, okay?" Sahut Soma.

"Bukan jam 12?"

"Jam segitu kelamaan, sekarang aja masih jam 4. Nanti malem juga kan mau takbiran (oi!)."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat!"

**BE BE BERSAMBUNG**

aaaa.. maaf cerita nya gaje, terus pake bersambung segala lagi

tapi boleh kan kuminta review kalian :3


End file.
